Emperor Waltz
by Hana Kumiko
Summary: Ch 2/final chapter, up!/Pemandangan yang Kagura tangkap begitu masuk adalah pemandangan yang indah namun menyakitkan bagi Kagura. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, sambil diiringi musik waltz kesukaannya, Sougo sedang berdansa bersama Nobume./OkiKagu slight OkiNobume, ShinKagu. Twoshoot. M for implisit content. RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**-oOo-**

Kedua tangannya terangkat. Yang kanan terbentang ke atas dan yang satunya lagi membentuk setengah lingkaran seperti sedang memeluk seseorang. Kaki kanannya mundur ke belakang dengan pelan, kaki kiri melangkah ke samping kanan dan melangkah-merapatkan kaki kanan ke kaki kiri. Memainkan irama _slow-quick-quick_ sebuah dasar dansa. Selanjutnya dengan sedikit kaku, gadis bersurai maroon itu kembali menggerakkan kaki kirinya maju ke depan. Kaki kanannya melangkah ke samping kaki kiri. Kemudian kaki kirinya bergerak merapat ke kaki kanan. Ia terus melakukan itu berulang-ulang hingga gerakannya tak lagi kaku dan ragu. Di dahinya terdapat sedikit berkeringat akibat kegiatannya itu. Dinginnya lantai yang ia pijak tidak mampu memudarkan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Ia mengulangi gerakan itu. Tapi sekarang sambil membayangkan seseorang sedang berdansa bersamanya.

 **-oOo-**

 **OkiKaguFanfiction.**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki** **.**

 **Emperor Waltz** **© Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! AU. OoC. Typo(s). Implisit lemon.** **DLDR!**

 _ **Enjoy Reading ...**_

 **-oOo-**

Tiiin tiiin ...

Suara klakson mobil menghentikan langkah Kagura yang tengah berjalan di tengah hiruk pikuknya jalanan kota Tokyo. Ia menoleh. Dan benar saja, sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Kaca mobil tersebut terbuka. Menampakkan sosok pria bersurai coklat pasir lengkap dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di atas hidung. Laki-laki itu melepaskan kacamata tersebut. Dan iris merahnya menatap Kagura.

"Berangkat bersama?" tawarnya.

"Hah? Tidak mau, _aru_!" tolak Kagura tegas.

"Kenapa?" sahut pria itu tersinggung. Pasalnya tidak akan ada wanita yang mampu menolak pesonanya. Yah kecuali gadis bermanik biru yang sedang berdiri dengan dagu terangkat itu. Menunjukkan kalau dirinya kebal dengan pesona seorang pangeran sadis.

Laki-laki itu mendengus. "Baiklah. Aku akan berangkat sendiri kalau begitu. Kau ... silakan berdesak-desakan dengan para manusia itu di dalam bus!"

"Apa−"

Belum sempat Kagura menyelesaikan perkataannya, mobil merah itu sudah melaju kencang meninggalkannya sendiri yang sibuk mencak-mencak memaki si pemilik mobil.

"Kurang ajar! Awas saja kalau nanti bertemu, _aru_ _ne_!" Kagura menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah. Menghiraukan tanggapan orang-orang terhadapnya. Sebenarnya Kagura sudah telat setengah jam lebih. Dan ini semua akibat ulah pria tadi. Tadi malam pria itu menantangnya untuk beradu tembak di sebuah festival Jepang yang diadakan di pusat kota. Yang menang bebas melakukan apapun. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata pria itu mampu mengalahkannya. Jadi Kagura harus mau menanggung hukuman dari pria sadis itu.

Pria itu menyuruhnya untuk minum lima botol sake di salah satu stand pada festival tersebut. Hasilnya Kagura mabuk dan dimanfaatkan oleh pria itu untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Sial! Wajah Kagura memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Marah sekaligus malu. Gara-gara ulah pria itu, Kagura sempat lupa kalau hari ini ia memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi. Kagura memang bukan termasuk mahasiswa pandai, tapi kalau soal kuliah, ia termasuk mahasiswa rajin. Selama dirinya tidak sakit, maka Kagura akan berangkat kuliah. Dia tidak ingin mensia-siakan usaha orang tuanya yang bekerja susah payah demi membayar kuliah.

Terdengar berlebihan? Tapi begitulah seorang Kagura Yato.

 **-oOo-**

Kuliah hari ini berakhir lebih lama dari yang Kagura kira. Awalnya ia memperkirakan kalau dirinya akan pulang tepat pada jam makan siang, tapi ternyata dosennya mengadakan kuis mendadak. Hingga Kagura harus melewatkan jam makan siang dan pulang ketika hari mulai beranjak sore.

Kagura yang memilik perut cepat lapar, sudah pasti kelaparan dari tadi. Tapi sebuah kegiatan rutin yang sudah tiga hari tidak dijalaninya mengalahkan rasa laparnya. Kagura keluar dari gerbang universitas sambil berlari kecil. Ia menengok ke sana ke mari memastikan tidak ada orang yang mengenalnya. Setidaknya jangan sampai kegiatannya ini diketahui oleh orang yang mengenal baik dirinya.

Begitu selesai, Kagura melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai. Melewati beberapa bangunan hingga setelah lima belas menit berjalan, akhirnya Kagura sampai di sebuah bagunan berbatas pagar abu-abu. Sebuah bangunan berlantai satu berdiri di depannya. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala melihatnya. Dengan riang ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Sebuah musik Waltz sayup-sayup terdengar. Ketika ia hendak melangkah mendekati ruang yang memutar musik waltz tersebut, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kagura-chan?"

Kagura langsung menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. "Mitsuba- _nee_?!"

"Hai, apa kabar?" seorang wanita bersurai coklat menanyakan kabar Kagura. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut kepada Kagura.

"Aku baik," jawab Kagura sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mitsuba- _nee_ sendiri?"

"Aku juga baik," jawab wanita itu. "Kau datang lagi?"

"Haha. Ya begitulah. Tiga hari tidak ke sinim membuatku rindu."

Mitsuba tersenyum.

Tempat yang Kagura datangi ini merupakan tempat kursus dansa. Kagura menemukannya lima bulan yang lalu. Saat itu ia menunggu temannya di sini yang ternyata terlambat beberapa menit. Karena bosan menunggu Kagura memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan dengan masuk ke dalam. Ia mendengarkan sebuah lagu waltz yang pernah ia dengar di film-film. Kagura pikir tempat itu sedang mengadakan menonton film bersama, ternyata tidak. Tempat itu merupakan sebuah tempat kursus dansa waltz. Kagura dari dulu suka dengan musik waltz memutuskan untuk mendengarkan lebih lama. Dan saat itulah Kagura bertemu dengan Okita Mitsuba yang ternyata merupakan pemilik tempat tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, Kagura jadi sering meluangkan waktu untuk ke tempat ini. Entah sekedar mendengarkan musik waltz, ataupun melihat langkah demi langkah pedansa di sana. Beruntung Mitsuba berbaik hati mengizinkannya.

Sama seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mengamati dengan seksama gerakan-gerakan anggun seorang wanita cantik yang sedang berdansa dengan seorang pria. Itu bukan gerakan dasar dansa waltz, gerakan yang wanita itu lakukan merupakan gerakan profesional. Dari sekian banyak gerakan yang pernah Kagura lihat, dirinya paling menyukai gerakan memutar. Di mana seorang wanita akan berputar di bawah lengan lelaki yang menjadi pasangannya. Itu benar-benar indah. Kagura pernah mencobanya di rumah, tapi itu sangat sulit. Tak semudah dengan yang ia lihat selama ini. Dia bahkan sulit untuk memperagakan gerakan waltz Amerika yang notabene-nya bisa dikuasai dalam satu jam. Tidak seperti gerakan dansa waltz ala _Viennese Waltz_ dan _International Standard Waltz_ yang dibawakan di ballroom. Yang mengharuskan orang untuk berlatih serius selama sekian ratus jam.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika Kagura menyukai hal seperti ini. Perawakannya yang terlihat kaku membuat banyak orang mengira jika dirinya menyukai olah raga daripada sesuatu yang anggun seperti ini. Yah walau itu tidak sepenuhnya salah, sih. Dia memang menyukai olah raga. Jadi, jika ada yang tahu kalau ia berada di tempat seperti ini untuk melihat hal yang tanpa sadar ia sukai, Kagura pasti malu. Meski sebenarnya ia bukan orang yang terlalu menjaga image. Dalam lubuk hatinya, suatu saat ia ingin bisa berdansa waltz dan menggunakan musik waltz yang diciptakan oleh Johann Strauss. Itu pasti menakjubkan.

Terlalu asyik melihat pasangan berdansa, membuat Kagura tidak sadar jika ada seseorang di belakangnya tengah mengamatinya. Raut wajahnya bingung dan sedang mencoba memastikan sesuatu. Dan ketika seseorang itu merasa kalau apa yang dipikirkannya itu benar, seseorang itu mendekat dengan senyum penuh rencana.

Dan kejadian itu begitu cepat hingga membuat korban hampir tidak menyadarinya. Kagura merasakan seseorang telah mencium pipinya dari belakang.

Reflek Kagura menoleh. Ia hampir saja menghardik seseorang itu namun ia urungkan. Karena tersangka pelecehan pipinya itu adalah orang yang Kagura kenal.

"Sougo?!" seru Kagura tidak percaya. Mitsuba ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Sou-chan?"

Sougo -pria itu- menanggapi seruan Kagura dengan tersenyum miring. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya.

"Hai," sapa laki-laki itu santai. Dia sedikit melongok ke belakang punggung Kagura, di mana kelas dansa sedang berlangsung.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"A-aku? Aku ... aku tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya kebetulan lewat, _aru_."

"Heh, benarkah? Kukira kau suka dengan dansa, jadi kau kemari untuk kursus dansa," ujarnya enteng dan tersenyum menggoda.

Kagura mengerut tak suka. Dalam hati ia berdecih.

"Oh, kalian saling kenal?" suara lembut Mitsuba mengalihkannya.

"Begitulah, _ane-ue_."

Manik krimson Mitsuba berbinar cerah. "Wah, sungguh suatu kebetulan."

"A-ah, Mitsuba- _nee_ ... aku harus pergi dulu, ya." Kagura harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Pergi? Bukankah kau baru saja datang?"

Kagura mengangguk. "Uhm. Tapi ada pekerjaan yang harus kukerjakan."

"Begitu ... baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Kagura," pesan Mitsuba. "Tentu," sahut Kagura.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Kagura segera henkang dari tempat tersebut. Ia bahkan menghiraukan Sougo yang memanggilnya. Entah kenapa ... Kagura tidak pernah menang dari pria itu. Itu membuatnya kesal. Sangat kesal. Apalagi setiap pertemuan mereka hampir tidak pernah berakhir baik. Setidaknya bagi Kagura. Karena ketika mereka bertemu, ia akan melihat Sougo di kelilingi atau menggandeng seorang gadis cantik. Dan pria itu terlihat senang-senang saja.

Apa Kagura terlihat seperti kekasih yang sedang cemburu? Ya. Pada kenyataannya Kagura memang sedang cemburu. Padahal lelaki itu bukan kekasihnya. Mereka hanya sebatas sahabat dan rival. Menyedihkan? Tidak juga. Kagura cukup menikmatinya asal bisa bersama laki-laki itu

Kagura berjalan cepat. Tak mengacuhkan protesan orang-orang yang tanpa sengaja ditabraknya. Kemudian langkahnya berhenti. Terpaksa berhenti lebih tepatnya. Lagi-lagi seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

 _De javu._

Ini sama seperti tadi padi. Bedanya jika tadi dia dihentikan oleh sebuah klakson mobil, sekarang orang si pemilik mobil yang menghentikannya dengan cara mencengkram lengannya.

"Lepaskan!" erang Kagura.

" _China_ , tunggu!" kata Sougo sedikit berseru.

"Ada apa?!"

"Ayo pulang bersama," ajak Sougo. Kagura menggeleng. "Kenapa?"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau, _aru_!"

Wajah Sougo memelas. " _Please_ ..."

Kagura memandang wajah pria itu lama. Karena didasari rasa tidak tega, akhirnya Kagura mengiyakan ajakan Sougo. Sougo tersenyum.

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Setelahnya Sougo segera pergi untuk mengambil mobilnya yang di parkir entah di mana.

Kagura berpikir, kenapa pria itu bisa cepat sekali menyusulnya. Padahal Kagura sudah berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Yah, Kagura hanya tidak tahu, ketika Kagura pergi, seketika itu juga Sougo pamit pada Mitsuba sehingga lelaki itu bisa menyusul langkah Kagura yang mirip orang berlari itu.

Tak butuh waktu untuk Kagura menunggu Sougo. Karena tidak sampai lima menit, sebuah mobil merah metalik berhenti di hadapannya. Mobil yang sama seperti yang tadi pagi menghentikan langkahnya. Ya tentu saja. Pria yang tadi pagi mengajaknya adalah Okita Sougo. Kagura masuk ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya Sougo membukakan pintu penumpang sebelah pengemudi untuk Kagura. Dan menutupnya setelah diyakini Kagura sudah duduk dengan manis di dalamnya. Sougo beralih pada pintu seberang tempat di mana ia akan mengemudi. Begitu persiapan selesai, mobil tersebut membelah jalanan kota Tokyo.

 **-oOo-**

Okita Sougo dan Kagura Yato bertemu tiga tahun yang lalu di sebuah pesta tahunan yang di adakan oleh keluarga kerajaan yang mana keluarga Okita dan Yato diundang pada acara tersebut. Sebagai anak yang baru beranjak remaja, baik Kagura maupun Sougo bukanlah anak yang akan betah jika diajak ke sebuah pesta formal seperti itu. Mereka lebih suka tinggal di rumah atau pergi bermain dengan teman daripada pergi ke acara kaku tersebut. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau takdir sengaja ikut bermain di dalamnya, yang jelas Kagura bertemu Sougo di salah satu taman yang dimiliki kerajaan tersebut. Mereka saling bertatapan waktu itu. Dan entah siapa yang memulai, akhirnya mereka saling berkenalan. Dekat dan menjalin sebuah hubungan pertemanan hingga sekarang.

Sudah merupakan hal biasa jika Kagura atau Sougo pergi menginap di salah aatu aprtemen mereka. Seperti sekarang. Begitu pulang kuliah, Kagura langsung berada di apartemen Sougo. Ya, karena Sougo tidak mengantarnya ke rumah. Melainkan membawa Kagura ke apartemen miliknya.

Kagura meletakkan tas selempang putihnya ke meja. Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa berwarna khaki yang berada di ruang tamu tersebut. Ia menghela napas lelah. Baginya, bertemu Sougo merupakan hal melelahkan. Lebih melelahkan daripada mempunyai jadwal kuliah seharian penuh. Mungkin batinnya yang lelah. Untuk fisik, Kagura merupakan keturunan keluarga terkuat yang pernah ada.

Sougo menutup pintu apartemennya. Laki-laki itu memandang Kagura sekilas dan berjalan menuju dapur. Kemudian pria itu kembali ke ruang tamu dengan membawa dua gelas jus lemon dingin. Ia ikut duduk di sebelah Kagura yang tengah membaca majalah olahraga. Sougo menjulurkan minuman tersebut ke pada Kagura. Kagura menerimanya.

Kagura meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia sangat haus, sebenarnya juga lapar. Tapi itu masalah gampang. Lapar lebih bisa ditahan daripada haus. Akibat minumnya yang tidak anggun tersebut, menyebabkan beberapa tetes jus lemonnya mengalir dari sudut bibirnya melewati dagu. Sougo melihat itu dalam diam. Dan ketika Kagura mengakhiri acara minumnya, tanpa peringatan Sougo langsung menyerang Kagura. Hingga gelas yang masih Kagura pegang terjatuh ke karpet tebal di bawahnya.

Kagura yang masih terkejut membiarkan tindakan Sougo yang lidahnya merayap di dagunya. Sepertinya pria itu berniat menghapuskan noda jus lemon dengan lidahnya. Hingga ketika merasa dagunya dihisap keras, barulah Kagura sadar apa yang sedang Sougo lakukan. Ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sougo. Mencoba sekuat tenaga mendorong tubuh besar pria itu.

" _S-Sadis_ _t_ ... menyingkirlah!"

Sougo bergeming. Laki-laki itu tetap pada pendiriannya. Bahkan kini bibirnya menjilat bibir bawah Kagura yang merah delima sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir tersebut. Menyadari kekeras kepalaan temannya tersebut, Kagura membiarkan lelaki itu bermain sebentar dengan bibirnya. Sesekali Kagura akan membalas pagutan Sougo. Dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka seperti itu sampai sebuah bunyi bel mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

Kagura segera berusaha menyadarkan Sougo. Ia kembali mencoba mendoronh tubuh laki-aki itu.

"Uhm ... S-Sadis. A-ada tamu!" ujar Kagura terbata.

Sougo akhirnya melepaskan pagutannya. "Cih, mengganggu," ujarnya sambil berdecih.

Dengan enggan Sougo berjalan ke arah pintu. Sementara Kagura merapikan dirinya sebaik mungkin. Begitu pintu apartemen terbuka, suara gaduh langsung menyergap.

" _Ane-ue_?"

Sougo sedikit menyingkir dari pintu untuk mempersilakan masuk tamunya. Kagura bisa melihat seorang instruktur dansa Okita Mitsuba yang menjadi tamu Sougo. Diikuti dengan dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan di belakang waniya berambut coklat itu.

"Kagura-chan, kita bertemu lagi," sapa Mitsuba.

"Ah, Mitsuba- _nee_ ," sahut Kagura. Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Oh ada teman Sougo," ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam. Pria itu berjalan mendekati Kagura. Mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih tangan Kagura, baru kemudian mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu bahkan sebelum Kagura menyadarinya. "Aku Shimura Shinpachi. Salam kenal, Kagura-chan."

Kagura sedikit berjengit ketika menyadari apa yang sudah laki-laki itu lakukan. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya seorang mencium punggung tangannya, tapi tetap saja Kagura sedikit err ... risih. Dan juga, dia sudah seenaknya memanggil Kagura dengan suffix -chan.

Pletak.

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala lelaki yang mengaku bernama Shimura Shinpachi tersebut oleh seorang pria yang lainnya. Pria itu menatap malas Shinpachi yang tengah kesakitan akibat jitakannya tersebut. "Tidak bisakah kau bersikap seperti pria Jepang keren lainnya? Tidak sopan sekali mencium seenak jidat tangan seorang perempuan. Apalagi jika perempuan itu baru bertemu denganmu."

"Iisssh ... aku hanya bercanda, Hijikata-san," sanggah Shinpachi.

Mata hijikata beralih pada Kagura yang masih terdiam.

"Aku mewakili Shinpachi, minta maaf. Dia sudah tertular penyakit Kondo Isao, kakak iparnya. Kuharap kau mau memaafkan dia," kata Hijikata datar namun mengandung ketegasan.

Kagura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-ah, tidak masalah."

"Ehem, China. Aku lupa bilang padamu kalau Mitsuba- _nee_ ini adalah kakakku," ujar Sougo datar mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sejujurnya ia kurang suka juga dengan tindakan Shinpachi tadi, tapi karena sudah terlanjur jadi ... ya sudahlah.

"Heee~ aku tidak percaya," timpal Kagura. Ia memperhatikan kemiripan fisik antara Mitsuba dan Sougo. Memang benar, mereka benar-benar mirip. Jika saja wajah Mitsuba tidak lebih dewasa dari Sougo, bisa jadi orang menganggap mereka anak kembar. Dan juga Kagura baru sadar kalau nama keluarga mereka sama.

"Tidak percaya bagaimana?!" protes Sougo.

"Maksudku, memang fisik kalian mirip, tapi kelakuan sadismu membuatku tidak percaya kalau Mitsuba- _nee_ ini kakakmu," jawab Kagura.

"Hihi ... memang banyak yang bilang begitu, Kagura-chan," kekeh Mitsuba. "Oh ya, kenapa Kagura-chan ada di sini? Apa aku sudah mengganggu kalian?"

"A−"

"Dia numpang makan di sini. Dan tenang saja, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu," potong Sougo. Kemudian ia melirin Kagura dan menyeringai. "Lihat saja, tadi dia kehausan dan sampai menumpahkan jus lemon yang ia minum saking hebohnya."

Kagura mendelik kesal. Ia mengutuk Sougo atas fitnah yang dilancarkan pada dirinya. Padahal tumpahan jus tadi karena ulah Sougo sendiri yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hati-hati, Kagura-chan. Beruntung gelas itu tidak pecah," pesan Mitsuba khawatir. Kagura meringis. "B-baik, Mitsuba- _nee_."

Kagura yakin, pria sadis itu pasti sedang tertawa dalam hati sekarang.

"Oh, ya ... aku ke mari untuk meminjam tempat Sougo sebagai tempat berlatih dansa, lho," ujar Mitsuba.

"Woah, benarkah?!" mata Kagura berbinar cerah. Mitsuba mengangguk.

"Kau senang, China?" tanya Sougo. Kagura mengangguk antusias. "Y-ah tidak. Aku biasa saja." Kagura segera meralat ucapannya. Kagura tidak masalah jika teman yang lain tahu kalau dirinya menyukai dansa, tapi Kagura tidak mau kalau Sougo tahu.

"Oh ... ya memang tidak cocok sih kalau kau menyukai dansa." Sougo mengangguk sok paham.

Kagura mendengus. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kagura merasakan seseorang tengah menatapnya. Ia menyapu ruangan mencari siapa gerangan. Ia melihat Sougo, Mitsuba, Hijikata dan Shinpachi yang tengah berbicara sama lain. Kemudian atensinya menangkap satu-satunya perempuan yang tidak ia dengar suaranya dari tadi. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut panjang berwarna darkblue dengan mata bermanik merah yang menatapnya datar. Kagura tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh perempuan itu. Kagura hanya mencoba tersenyum, meski mungkin terlihat aneh. Atensi Kagura turun ke bawah. Dan ia menemukan sepasang lengannya memeluk Sougo. Sekali lagi Kagura berjengit. Dirinya syok. Wajah gadis itu terlalu datar untuk membuat lelucon yang mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Okita Sougo. Kagura berharap matanya mendadak minus yang mengakibatnya dirinya salah lihat.

Sougo yang menyadari sesuatu, melihat ke arah Kagura yang terdiam. "Kau kenapa, China?"

Kemudian Sougo mengikuti arah pandang Kagura yang tertuju pada lengannya yang dipeluk gadis berambut biru tersebut. "Oh, kenalkan. Namanya Imai Nobume. Dia ikut kursus dansa juga di salah satu kelas Mitsuba- _nee_."

Kagura tersenyum. "Hallo."

Nobume mengangguk singkat tanpa membalas sapaan Kagura. Melihat itu, Mitsuba tertawa. "Maaf, Kagura-chan. Nobume-chan memang begitu. Dia sangat pendiam dan jarang menampilkan emosinya."

"Tidak apa, Mitsuba- _nee_. Banyak temanku yang mungkin lebih pendiam daripada Nobume-san."

Walau tidak sedatar dia, lanjut Kagura dalam hati.

"Sepertinya waktu sudah sore. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung berlatih saja?" usul Hijikata mengambil alih pembicaraan yang disetujui oleh semuanya.

Imai Nobume. Meski raut wajahnya datar, terlihat sekali kalau dia berat melepaskan tangannya dari Sougo. Bukan karena Sougo mempersulitnya, melainkan perempuan itu sendiri yang tidak ingin melepaskannya. Jika saja perempuan itu ekspresif, bisa jadi dia adalah perempuan posesif yang tidak akan membiarkan lelakinya bersama orang lain manapun, tak terkecuali laki-laki. Dan sebisa mungkin, Nobume harus selalu ada di manapun Sougo berada.

Sekarang empat tamu Sougo berpindah tempat ke ruang tengah yang berada di sebelah ruang yamu Sougo. Ruangan tersebut biasanya digunakan oleh Sougo untuk bersantai. Tidak ada sofa atau semacamnya. Hanya ada karpet tebal abu-abu terhampar di sana dengan beberapa bantal tertumpuk di sudut ruangan. Kemudian seperangkat home theater dan televisi ada di depan karpet terhampar tersebut. Tidak salah jika Mitsuba dan ketiga anggotannya memilih berlatih di tempat Sougo saat di luar jam kursus. Setidak mereka bisa sedikit bebas di sana.

"China, aku akan ikut pergi ke ruang sebelah," ucap Sougo. Pria itu berdiri di sisi Kagura untuk mengambil gelas jus lemon yang tadi terjatuh.

"Silakan saja," sahutnya singkat. "Aku masih ingin di sini."

Sougo mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oke. Susul aku ke sana jika kau berubah pikiran."

Tanpa kata Kagura mengangguk. Selepasnya Sougo pergi, Kagura terdiam sendiri di ruang tamu. Sehingga sebuah suara musik waltz terdengar. Salah satu musik waltz berjudul "Emperor Waltz" karya Johann Strauss. Salah satu musik yang ia dengar dari seseorang. Lagu yang sampai saat ini ingin Kagura mainkan untuk menemani dansanya jauh sebelum dirinya menemukan kursus dansa milik Okita Mitsuba.

Kagura memejamkan mata. Memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik tersebut dari ruang tamu. Entah sudah berapa kali lagu tersebut diputar. Yang jelas, senja sudah mulai mengarungi langit Tokyo. Kagura berdiri. Mungkin ada baiknya jika dia ikut bergabung dengan grup kursus dansa tersebut.

Ketika berada di depan pintu, gadis ity meragu. Ia takut mengganggu aktifitas di dalamnya. Sibuk berpikir, membuat Kagura tidak sadar kalau Shinpachi yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kagura-chan?"

Si empunya nama terkejut. "S-Shinpachi?"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum. "Mau masuk?"

"Ya. Tapi kau duluan saja," jawabnya.

"Baiklah." Setelahnya, Shinpachi memegang kenop pintu dan menekannya ke bawah. Membuat pintu coklat tersebut terbuka.

Begitu Shinpachi masuk, Kagura juga ikut masuk kemudian menutup pintu di belakangnya tersebut. Pemandangan yang Kagura tangkap begitu masuk adalah pemandangan yang indah namun menyakitkan bagi Kagura. Di tengah ruangan tersebut, sambil diiringi musik waltz kesukaannya, Sougo sedang berdansa bersama Nobume. Tangan pria itu terangkat dan menggantung, sementara Nobume berputar. Membuat bawahan dress putih yang dipakai Nobume mengembang indah. Kagura tidak dapat berkata-kata. Sougo menangkap tangan Nobume. Kemudian keduanya kembali berdansa dan sekali lagi Nobume berputar. Mata mereka saling bertatapan. Merah bertemu merah. Wajah yang mereka tampilkan bukanlah wajah penuh senyum. Raut mereka sama-sama datar. Tapi justru hal tersebutlah yang menjadikan mereka nampak indah dan elegan di mata Kagura.

Mitsuba dan Hijikata duduk di pinggir ruangan. Memperhatikan gerakan luwes yang Sougo dan Nobume lakukan. Kagura tahu, kalau Sougo bisa berdansa, tapi dia baru tahu kalau Sougo sudah semahir ini.

Sebelum kehadiran Kagura mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka, Kagura memutuskan untuk keluar. Baginya, pertunjukan dansa tadi cukup membuatnya senang sekaligus merasakan sakit pada suatu tempat di tubuhnya. Mereka benar-benar indah, batin Kagura. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak sampai ke mata.

 **-oOo-**

 **To be continue ….**

 **-oOo-**

 **C/a (Curcolan Author):**

 ***senyum charming* /dihajar.**

 **Okeh, abaikan.**

 **Allo ... allo ... ayem kambek setelah beberapa minggu ga muncul. Dan aku bawa fic OkiKagu baruuuu. Yuhuuuu~ tapi ini cuma twoshoot kok. Dan chapie dua a.k.a chapie terakhir akan aku publish beberapa hari setelah ini #ciumbabangSou~**

 **Penjelasan dansa waltz dan musik waltz di atas aku nyari di Google. Mohon maaf kalau ada yang salah atau kurang tepat. Sampe aku praktekin loh gerakan dansanya wkwkwk, musik waltz juga kudonlot biar ga sotoy-sotoy amat pas nulis. Ada 3 musik waltz karya Johan Strauss yang kudonlot+kudengerin sampe habis.** _ **Emperor waltz, Tales From The Vienna Woods**_ **dan** _ **The Blue Danube**_ **.** **Aku suka tiga-tiganya, tapi paling suka Emperor Waltz.** **Akhirnya aku milih yang Emperor Waltz** **deh** **~ pas dengerin itu aku langsung inget sama si mas "Boku wa zettai da" dari fandom sebelah. Nyaaa~ mas Seeiii~ *author ngefly***

 **Btw, Ai no Shiken pending dulu yak~ ada kesalahan teknis 'yah begitulah' yang bikin aku sedikit down.**

 **Yap! Saran dan kritik sangat diterima~**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnyaaa~**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Emperor Waltz chapter 2, up!

 **-oOo-**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Emperor Waltz © Hana Kumiko.**

 **Warning! Ooc, typo, lime/lemon. DLDR.**

 **Happy reading ^^**

 **-oOo-**

Kagura berdiri di beranda. Kedua sikunya saling bertumpu pada pagar pembatas. Ia menikmati angin musim semi yang berhembus mengibarkan beberapa helai rambutnya. Apalagi warna senja yang ikut mewarnai dirinya. Setelah keluar dari ruang tengah, Kagura memutuskan untuk bersantai di sana.

"Kau di sini, Kagura-chan?"

Shinpachi yang kebetulan sedang istirahat memutuskan untuk keliling apartemen Sougo. Dan saat itu ia melihat Kagura berada di beranda apartemen Sougo memutuskan untuk menyapa gadis itu.

"Shinpachi?!"

Laki-laki berkacamata itu tersenyum. Ia juga hanya tersenyum maklum mengetahui Kagura sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Mungkin karena perlakuannya saat berkenalan tadi. Yah, Shinpachi akui tadi itu hanyalah praktek berdekatan dengan wanita yang ia pelajari dari buka milik kakak iparnya, Kondo Isao. Sepertinya saran itu tidak berlaku untuk gadis bersurai jingga tersebut.

"Hei, maaf ya untuk yang tadi," kata Shinpachi.

"Ya, tidak masalah." Perhatian Kagura tertuju pada Shinpachi. "Aku hanya terkejut tadi."

Setelahnya keadaan menjadi hening. Mereka terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati AC alami.

"Oh ya, tadi kenapa Kagura-chan menolak mengakui kalau sebenarnya kau suka dansa pada Sougo?" Shinpachi membuka pembicaraan.

Kagura terperanjat. "Eh, kau tahu?!"

"Semuanya pasti menyadari kalau kau menolak Okita-san tahu tentang kau yang menyukai dansa."

"Benarkah?!"

Shinpachi tertawa. "Ya."

Usia Shinpachi satu tahun lebih tua dari Kagura. Dan sebagai laki-laki tulen yang peka terhadap wanita, tentu dia mengerti kalau Kagura tidak ingin Sougo tahu kalau Kagura menyukai dansa. Tapi Shinpachi yakin, tanpa diberitahu pun Sougo pasti tahu. Mungkin selama ini Kagura selalu dikenal perempuan bar-bar di mata Sougo. Dan Kagura yang sudah nyaman dengan pandangan Sougo yang seperti itu tidak ingin merubah image-nya. Jadi dia akan terus seperti itu. Setidaknya di mata Sougo.

"Kagura-chan."

"Hm?" gumam Kagura menyahut panggilan Shinpachi.

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

Reflek Kagura menoleh. Matanya melebar. Tak jauh darinya Shinpachi berdiri setengah membungkuk dengan sebelah tangan terulur ke arah Kagura. Menantikan sambutan dari gadis itu lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"H-hei! Aku tidak bisa berdansa," elak Kagura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah," sahut Shinpachi santai. "Kau hanya perlu mengikutiku. Ini mudah. Percayalah."

Kagura melarikan matanya ke sembarang tempat sementara otaknya berpikir. Dia ingin mencoba berdansa dengan seseorang, tapi ia ragu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke tangan Shinpachi yang masih terulur.

"U-uhm, baiklah," ujar Kagura setelah beberapa saat. "Tapi jangan marah padaku kalau kakimu terinjak."

"Tentu."

Maka dengan ragu Kagura mengulurkan tangannya menyambut uluran tangan Shinpachi. Senyumn pria itu melebar. Tangan kanannya menggenggam dengan tangan kiri Kagura sementara tangan yang lain berada di pinggang ramping gadis itu. Kagura sendiri meletakkan sebelah tangannya di pundak pria yang terbalut kemeja biru tersebut.

"Ingat, Kagura-chan. Jika kaki kananku maju, maka kaki kirimu harus mundur. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jika kaki kirimu maju, maka aku akan memundurkan kaki kananku. Itu untuk menghindarkan kita agar tidak saling menginjak," jelas Shinpachi.

Kagura mengangguk singkat. Atensinya tertuju pada kaki mereka. Mencoba memahami dan mempraktekkan apa yang Shinpachi katakan.

"Baiklah. Mari kita coba," ucap Shinpachi.

Kaki keduanya melangkah. Mempraktekkan dasar berdansa yang paling mudah. Tapi meski begitu, beberapa kali Kagura akan menginjak kaki Shinpachi. Membuat Shinpachi meringis meski tidak benar-benar sakit dan Kagura akan meminta maaf beberapa kali setelahnya. Mereka terus seperti itu hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Tanpa tahu kalau sejak Shinpachi mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Kagura berdansa, sepasang mata bermanik crimson terus mengawasi mereka.

 **-oOo-**

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan," ujar Mitsuba ceria.

"Hm," gumam Hijikata yang duduk di samping Mitsuba.

"Ah, aku akan membawa ini ke dapur, "ujar Shinpachi seraya mengambil beberapa piring kosong dan membawanya ke dapur. Kagura mengikuti Shinpachi ke dapur. Berniat membantu pria berkacamata tersebut.

Mereka baru saja makan malam. Terlalu asyik berlatih membuat mereka lupa dan memutuskan untuk sekalian makan malam di tempat Sougo. Mitsuba dan Nobume yang memasak. Sementara para pria duduk mengobrol menunggu masakan jadi. Kagura yang tidak pandai memasak hanya membantu sebisanya. Maka ketika selesai makan malam, Kagura ikut membantu membereskan meja makan dan mencuci piring.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Mitsuba, Hijikata, Nobume dan Shinpachi memutuskan untuk pulang. Kagura bergidik ketika di saat semua tamu Sougo pulang, tapi Nobume tetap bertahan di depan pintu. Menatap datar ke arah Kagura yang ikut mengantarkan tamu pulang.

Sougo yang juga masih di sana bertanya. "Ada apa, Nobume?"

Nobume menatap Sougo sekilas dan kembali beralih pada Kagura. "Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya. Suaranya pelan dan bening. Tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Kagura.

"Aku?" tunjuk Kagura pada dirininya sendiri. Nobume mengangguk singkat. Sougo hanya diam memperhatikan kedua gadis itu.

"E-eh, ya setelah ini aku akan pulang," jawab Kagura akhirnya.

Nobume terdiam. "Aku menyukai dia. Jadi jangan dekat-dekat dengannya."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Nobume mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sougo. "Aku pulang." Dan Nobume berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Kagura menelengkan kepalanya bingung. Siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud Nobume? tanya Kagura dalam hati. Kemudian ia melirik Sougo yang kebetulan juga sedang meliriknya.

"Apa?"

Kagura menggeleng. "Jangan-jangan ... 'dia' yang dimaksud Nobume tadi adalah kau!"

Sougo mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Memang."

"Yang benar?!" seru Kagura. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Tidak menyangka kalau tebakannya benar.

Sougo memutar bola matanya. "Ya. Dia mengatakannya sendiri padaku beberapa tahun lalu dengan wajah datarnya," jawab Sougo malas.

Kagura menatap lantai keramik putih apartemen Sougo. "Jadi begitu," gumamnya.

Sougo melirik Kagura. "Kau cemburu?"

Dengan cepat Kagura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Untuk apa aku cemburu padamu, hah?!"

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja," ujar Sougo malas. "Aku akan mandi dulu. Kau ... terserah. Lakukan sesukamu."

Kemudian Sougo berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tempat di mana kamar mandi pribadinya berada. Mandi malam Sougo merupakan mandinya perempuan. Bukan Sougo yang mendadak berubah jadi perempuan ketika mandi malam, melainkan karena lamanya mandi, hingga seperti perempuan. Entah apa yang dilakukan Sougo di dalam sana. Sambil menunggu Sougo menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Kagura memutuskan masuk ke ruangan yang tadi dipakai untuk berlatih dansa. Ruangan tersebut merupakan ruangan kedap suara. Jadi ketika Sougo ingin mendengarkan musik keras-keras, suaranya tidak akan tedengar keras sampai ke luar.

Kagura menghela napas ketika mengingat kejadian tadi. Melihat Sougo berdansa dengan Nobume diiringi musik waltz dan menjadikannya terlihat indah. Apalagi yang Kagura lihat adalah bagian dansa yang paling Kagura sukai. Yaitu berputar. Kagura berjalan ke tengah ruangan. Tempat di mana Sougo dan Nobume berdansa. Ia memejamkan mata. Menghalau rasa nyeri yang mendadak muncul di dadanya. Tanpa sadar, Kagura bergerak. Bergerak gerakan dansa yang ia lihat dan ia praktekkan bersama Shinpachi tadi. Entah karena sudah bisa atau digerakkan oleh insting, yang jelas siapapun yang melihat gerakan Kagura, akan terpesona melihatnya. Kagura mengayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan ke belakang. Sesekali membuat gerakan memutar.

Memang tanpa musik, tapi dia menikmatinya.

Kagura bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sougo masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan mengamati setiap gerak gerik gadis itu. Kagura bahkan juga tidak sadar ketika Sougo mulai menggenggam tangannya, merangkul pinggangnya dan ikut berdansa dengannya. Gadis itu baru sadar ketika Sougo berbisik di telinganya.

"Berdansa, China?"

Seketika itu juga Kagura terkesiap. Ia langsung membuka matanya yang mana langsung berhadapan tepat di hadapan Sougo. Ia juga menyadari akan posisinya saat ini.

"Sejak kapan—"

"Baru saja," potong Sougo. "Mau dilanjutkan?" tawar Sougo sambik tersenyum tipis.

Kagura memalingkan wajah. "Boleh saja. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kakimu terinjak."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sebodoh Shinpachi yang membiarkan kakinya terinjak berulang kali."

"Kau ... melihatnya?" Matanya menatap Sougo.

Sougo tersenyum sinis. "Ya."

"Aku juga melihatmu berdansa dengan Nobume," gumam Kagura.

"Aku tahu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sougo menggerakkan tubuhnya. Membimbing Kagura untuk melanjutkan dansanya.

"Hm ... bagus. Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berdansa seperti itu." Kagura mengikuti langkah Sougo.

Sougo tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi. Kemudian keduanya dilanda keheningan. Hanya bergerak dengan mengikuti musik dari jiwa mereka.

"Emperor Waltz. Itu musik yang kau tunjukkan padaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu." Kagura membuka suara.

"Hm. Dan kau langsung menyukainya," tanggap Sougo.

"Tadi kau menggunakan musik itu ketika berdansa Nobume."

"Memang. Kenapa?" Sougo menahan senyum.

"Tidak apa-apa," sanggah Kagura. Tiba-tiba Sougo tertawa terbahak.

"Kau ini kenapa?!"

"Haha ... kau, astaga ... bilang saja kalau cemburu," ujar Sougo masih dengan tertawa.

"Aku tidak cemburu, sialan!" elak Kagura tegas. Ia mendorong tubuh Sougo menjauh.

"Pfft. Oke, oke. Kau tidak cemburu." Kemudian Sougo bergerak cepat lingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Kagura setelah membuat kedua tangan Kagura melingkari lehernya. "Kau hanya tidak suka kalau musik kesukaan kita berdua dipakai oleh orang lain selain kau dan aku. Benar?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak!" Kagura berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sougo. Namun rupanya pria itu tidak membuat jalannya mudah. Sougo justru semakin mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya pada Kagura. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kagura dan kembali mengajak gadis itu berdansa. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Kagura kembali mengikuti gerakan Sougo.

Sougo menyeringai. "Tidak salah atau tidak mengaku?"

"Argh, Sadis sialan!" seru Kagura. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan menjauhkan wajah Sougo yang dirasa terlalu dekat.

Ini lebih baik daripada melihat Kagura yang diam. Beradu otot benar-benar menjadi kebiasaan mereka. Tidak mudah untuk menaklukkkan Kagura. Bahkan di saat mabuk pun Kagura masih sempat beradu otot dengan Sougo. Yah, bukan perjuangan yang sia-sia karena akhirnya gadis itu bisa takhluk juga di bawah kuasanya. Sougo menyeringai dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Kagura berseru, "Aww! Sadist, kau menginjak Kakiku."

Sougo melihat ke arah kaki Kagura yang memang terinjak. Seringai yang tadinya di dalam hati terbawa ke alam nyata. "Ah, maaf," katanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Kagura melotot sebal. "Kau sengaja, ya?!" Sougo mengendik. "Kan, aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak sebodoh Shinpachi yang membiarkan kakinya terinjak olehmu."

"Do-S yarou!" maki Kagura dengan urat kekesalan yang muncul di pelipisnya.

"Tapi China, aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai dansa atau hal semacam ini."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka!" sekali lagi Kagura mengelak.

Sougo memutar bola mata bosan. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau sembunyikan dariku China."

Kagura mendengus. "Sudahlah, aku lelah."

Dia berbalik. Berniat meninggalkan Sougo. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, Sougo kembali menghentikannya. Lelaki itu memeluk Kagura dari belakang. "Kau marah, ya?"

Kagura tidak menengok namun matanya melirik ke arah Sougo. "Tidak!"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong." Telunjuk Sougo menusuk-nusuk pipi Kagura. Sementara tubuhnya dibebankan pada tubuh Kagura di depannya.

"Sadist, jangan bebankan tubuhmu padaku!" bentak Kagura.

"Heh~ kenapa? Aku lelah, China," gumam Sougo di telinga Kagura. Membuat gadis itu menggeliat geli. Tangannya terkepal untuk menghajar wajah pria yang hampir—atau memang—tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa bersalah. Namun terpaksa berhenti karena dengan sigap laki-laki itu menangkapnya. Sougo tersenyum meremehkan.

"Masih seratus tahun lebih cepat untuk bisa menghajarku, China."

"Kuso gaki!" seru Kagura. Kagura berteriak memaki Sougo.

"Ssstt!" Sougo mendesis penuh peringatan. Otomatis Kagura terdiam karena melihat ekspresi Sougo yang menjadi serius. Dia seperti seseorang yang sedang mencoba menganalisis sesuatu. Seperti dia mendengar sesuatu yang mencurigakan di rumahnya. Jantung Kagura berdetak keras. Tubuhnya gemetar. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dari pelipisnya.

"S-sadis—"

Sougo meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. "Ssstt~"

Kagura takut. Sungguh. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Sougo melirik Kagura yang memucat.

"Bercanda," kata Sougo dengan menampilkan seringai jahilnya. Detik itu Kagura merasa jantungnya absen satu ketukan, napasnya terkesiap. Ia melebarkan matanya menatap pria sadis yang kepalanya ditopangkan pada bahu kirinya.

Bibir gadis itu bergetar. Manik birunya berkaca-kaca dengan air mata yang siap tumpah. Sougo panik. Ia langsung melepaskan dekapannya ketika setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Kagura. "O-oi, China. Kau kenapa?"

Tangannya bergerak gelisah, tidak tahu harus apa. Dari dulu Sougo selalu bingung dengan Kagura yang menangis. Sementara Kagura diam tak menjawab. Hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks~"

"China ... aku minta maaf. Tadi aku hanya bercanda sungguh. Dan aku menyesal," ucap Sougo menyesal. Tadi dia memang hanya bercanda dan melupakan kelemahan gadis tersebut. Kagura memang selalu takut dengan hal menegangkan seperti itu. Yah meski sedikit banyak ia menyukai ekspresi Kagura yang seperti itu. Dia seorang sadis, ingat?

Sougo memeluk Kagura. Menenggelamkan kepala gadis itu di dadanya. Tangan besarnya mengusap surai jingga Kagura. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"B-baka!" hardik Kagura. Suaranya tercekat. "Sadist no baka!"

"Ya ya terserah katamu," sahut Sougo dengan nada pengertian meski dalam hati jengkel luar biasa. "Ssstt ... maaf, oke?"

Kagura tidak menjawab. Namun kepalanya mengangguk. Menandakan gadis itu memaafkannya.

"T-tapi—"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Jangan mengulanginya lagi. Benar, kan?" kata Sougo melanjutkan ucapan Kagura. Dia sudah hapal luar kepala apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Kagura merengut. Tidak terima kata-katanya dipotong.

Sougo kembali memeluk Kagura. Yang dibalas dengan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggang Sougo. Sougo bergerak. Mengayun-ayunkan tubuh keduanya ke kana dan ke kiri dalam tempo lambat. Mirip seperti membuai bayi yang berada dalam gendongan ibu. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai beberapa saat.

Kagura mungkin akan jatuh tertidur jika Sougo tidak menghentikan gerakannya. Laki-laki itu menyentuh sisi wajah Kagura. Menengadahkannya untuk menatap Sougo. Ia bisa melihat kalau wajah gadis itu masih sedikit basah dengan air mata. Kemudian, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kagura. Lidahnya terjulur menjilat sisa-sisa air mata. Kagura reflek menutup mata. Dia merasa geli dengan tindakkan Sougo. Pun dengan lidah lelaki itu yang akhirnya tidak berhenti sampai di sana melainkan terus berjalan menuju telinga Kagura. Napasnya menjadi berat.

Sougo menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam telinga Kagura. Membelainya dengan lembut. Mengulum daun telinganya dengan mulutnya yang panas. Ia bisa merasakan tangan Kagura yang mencengkram kemeja belakangnya. Dan sebuah lenguhan kecil lolos dari bibir delima Kagura.

Sougo tersenyum. Ah, pancingannya berhasil.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan dengan membubuhi tanda di sekujur leher gadis itu. Memberikan kecupan ringan dengan efek listrik yang mengejutkan seluruh tubuh Kagura. Uap putih keluar dari mulut Kagura. Sudah sepanas apa tubuh gadis itu sekarang? Tangan Sougo bergerak seduktif menjamah seluruh permukaan tubuh Kagura yang masih tertutup kain. Ringan dan mengejutkan. Menambahkan efek panas dan lenguhan menggoda. Sougo bisa merasakan detak jantung Kagura yang menggila sama seperti dirinya. Kagura menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap Sougo sayu.

Tanpa perlu ditanya, Sougo tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis itu. Dan langsung saja ia mengabulkannya. Sougo menyatukan bibir mereka. Menggodanya di awal dan melayani dengan sungguh pada akhirnya. Mengecup, melumat dan menggigit kecil bibir bagian bawah Kagura. Kemudian dia membelai pintu masuk menuju dalam mulut Kagura. Gadis itu menyetujuinya dan menyambut tamu tersebut. Mereka bergelut di dalam. Saling bertaut dan berdansa layaknya di bawah bulan. Yang satu ke kanan maka yang lain ke kiri. Berputar dan ditangkap. Berdansa lagi hingga semakin menyatukan keduanya. Membiarkan salivanya tertukar dan menetes keluar akibat tidak kuat akan indahnya gerakan dansa lidah di dalam sana.

Hingga keduanya kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk berhenti. Mereka saling bertatapan. Keduanya sama-sama tersengal, namun tidak begitu kentara untuk Sougo.

Laki-laki itu sudah tidak tahan. Dengan melumat bibir Kagura sekali lagi, Sougo langsung meraih Kagura dalam dekapannya. Membawanya ke ruangan lain yang lebih privasi dan lebih nyaman daripada karpet bulu.

 **-oOo-**

Kagura dan Sougo selalu terbuka satu sama lain. Hampir tidak pernah menyembunyikan rahasia kecuali lupa atau memiliki alasan lain. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap terbuka. Termasuk jika keduanya sama-sama tahu kalau mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama namun tidak ingin berpacaran. Mereka berpikir kalau pacaran hanya buang-buang waktu dan tidak bisa saling terbuka. Mereka lebih nyaman seperti ini. Dan jika memang mereka memutuskan akan bersama, maka itu adalah sebuah pernikahan.

Saking terbukanya, Sougo dan Kagura lebih mengetahui masing-masing keduanya lebih daripada yang lain.

Seperti Kagura yang akhirnya membiarkan Sougo melucuti bajunya ketika sudah kehilangan akal akibat bibir panas dan lidah basah Sougo, atau Sougo yang selalu menjilati puncak dada Kagura karena berwarna menarik seperti sekarang. Kagura meremas surai pasir lelaki itu ketika tangan laki-laki sadis itu membelai daerah sensitifnya yang lain. Membuatnya mengerang keras tanpa bisa ditahan. Apalagi ketika lidahnya yang basah ikut bermain membelai benda sebesar biji jagung sementara jarinya masuk ke dalam celah yang selalu sempit sekalipun sudah dimasuki berulang-ulang olehnya.

Lembab dan hangat. Sensasi yang Sougo suka dari Kagura.

"S-Sougo~" erang Kagura. Kepalanya terlempar ke belakang ketika jari itu bertambah dan masuk secara tiba-tiba.

Sougo tidak merespon. Dia hanya melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Hingga ia merasa waktunya Kagura sudah dekat, Sougo melepaskan semua. Menjauhkan wajah dan tangannya dari pusat tubuh gadis itu. Kagura membuka matanya. Napasnya tersengal. Bersiap akan mengeluarkan air mata seperti tadi. Mamun sebelum itu terjadi, Sougo mendekatkan wajahnya. "Setelah ini, oke?"

Kagura mengangguk meski dengan kecewa. Ia memalingkan wajah ketika Sougo membuka celananya—satu-satunya kain yang masih menempel di tubuh Sougo. Untuk keterbukaan yang ini, Kagura sebisa mungkin tidak ingin melihatnya, meski sudah sering. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Sougo menindih tubuh Kagura yang mungil. Sebuah benda yang selalu menggantung di antara kedua kaki lelaki tersebut menggesek daerah inti tubuh Kagura. Mereka sama-sama melenguh.

"Yeah~ ayo kita berdansa, Kagura," bisik Sougo dan memulai penyatuan mereka.

 **-oOo-**

 **Owari.**

 **-oOo-**

 **Mau tanya ... itu masih masuk implisit lemon, kan? Belom eksplisit, kan?**

 **Makasih udah ngikutin twoshoot ini. Btw, ini twoshoot pertamaku /ga tanya. Dan maaf, aku belum bisa balas reviuw. Makasih buat yang udah nge-read, nge-repiuw, nge-follow dan nge-favo. Yapz, kritik dan saran sangat diterima.**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff yang laiiiinnn~**

 **Hana Kumiko ^^**


End file.
